Dirty Little Messages
by The Nutty One
Summary: Michael begins to worry about Shane frolicking with an Italian Stallion when he doesn't hear from him for two weeks. Only to recieve dirty little messages from him when he returns from his holiday. PWP! SLASH! Mature! Graphic! ONE SHOT!


**Some things have been altered to make this easier to write. Such as: Michael still lives with his parents, and Shane has a loving, alive, family. Enjoy! **

Dirty Little Messages

Stupid twat. A two week holiday. Who the frig needs a two week holiday…with family? Who? Michael wouldn't have minded if it was a two week holiday with him. Oh, no…he wouldn't have minded. Both of them locked in a hotel room together…no parents…they could do what they wanted, scream as loud as they wanted without having to worry about anyone else barging in or over hearing. Or phoning…yeah, Eve had a habit of phoning at the wrong times.

No phone calls saying he missed him. Not even a text message. Or a bloody post card. Nothing. Michael had been the one to text him to see if he'd got there safely and hadn't been blown to smithereens by terrorists or large flying dragons. Shane had replied to that…but then said that he couldn't text him back because 'he'd ran out of credit' or Michael's personal favourite, 'the calls were too expensive'.

Michael had lost track of how many times he's throw Shane's photo into the bin…only to retrieve it ten minutes later.

What if Shane was off gallivanting with an Italian Stallion? Or even worse…and Italian woman. It was fear Michael lived with daily. Shane was bisexual, so he knew there were things Michael could never give him…that Shane would always secretly want. It worried him all the time. Every now and again he'd ask Shane…and Shane would always reply back with the same thing 'don't worry, I don't need a woman, I've got my own right here…especially when you start acting like this.' That would start arguments and they'd both ignore each other for a few days before having fantastic make up sex.

For the two weeks Michael had only moved from his bed to go to the toilet or to grab something to eat. Only Eve called over now, and that was to tell him to get his arse into gear. 'It was only a holiday,' she had said. 'You need to grow a pair, you sap.' And then she'd walked out of the room. The only time he'd seen her was when she'd dropped off shirt she'd borrowed a few months back (for a fancy dress party) and forgotten to give back.

But what if Shane really was frolicking with an Italian stallion? Michael shuddered at the thought. Would their time together really mean nothing? Surely not?

Suddenly his phone bleeped. Michael groaned before rolling over. His hair was stuck to his face and he hadn't washed in a few days. Ugh. Blearily he looked at the bright light of his phone.

One message: Shane.

_Hey babe. Can't wait to get home. Missed you so much, can't wait to ravish you… x_

Michael rolled his eyes and threw the phone to the end of his bed. By now Shane would be on his way home from the airport…maybe half an hour away at the tops. Shane could fuck off. He went two weeks without messaging…and now he messages him to say he wants sex? 'Bitch, please…' Michael thought.

Bleep! For a few seconds he fought the urge to check his phone…but failed miserably. Surely one little peek wouldn't hurt, right? Shane would still think he was ignoring him even if he looked at his messages. Michael just wouldn't text back…

_God I've missed you. I've missed seeing you naked, spread out with your beautiful dripping cock erect and begging to be sucked…_

Slowly images were beginning to form in Michael's mind. Shane's dark eyes looking up at him, his own cock surrounded by Shane's pink lips… Shane's hair plastered to his forehead, his eyes dark, dangerous and full of lust. Like twin flames in the darkness. The phone suddenly felt heavy in Michael's hand, as if begging him to text back… Should he? No…he couldn't give in so easily… Again his phone bleeped loudly.

_Hope your parents are out…I don't want them to walk in when I'm spanking your firm arse…_

Michael licked his lips at the thought. His parents were out. They'd gone to Dallas for the weekend for a shopping trip. Spanking. Shane had suggested it before the twat went on holiday. They'd tried it out once before and to Michael's surprise…it had turned him on. The combination between dirty talk and pain was balanced perfectly… And then Shane would fuck him afterwards…raw and animalistic. It was brutal and Michael loved every second of it.

_I want to feel you underneath me… I've missed the feeling of you withering beneath me, bucking your hips…your cock in my hand…_

He couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped him. Michael had missed that too. He'd missed Shane's body above him, covering him…dare he say, protecting? And the hand jobs… Michael was going delirious with the images that filled his mind. Only Shane knew what to do to bring Michael to climax within minutes. Shane knew every weak spot, every sensitive area on Michael's body; and his touches drove Michael insane.

_Only twenty minutes until I get to lick around your hole…my fingers buried in you…_

Michael groaned as he felt his own arousal. How could Shane send these messages when he was in a car with his parents? But twenty minutes. He couldn't let Shane see him in this state… Grabbing his phone and a towel, Michael walked over to his en suite. The shower door was still open and Shane's shower gel was still sitting on the counter. At the sight, memories flashed through his mind.

The day that they just spent together…there was no sex, blow jobs or even a hand job. Just the two of them curled up on Michael's bed watching a movie that neither of them was interested in. Then they'd showered together and spent hours in the shower, slowly massaging each other's skin until the water ran cold and his mum screamed at him for running off the hot water… Michael had had to hide Shane under his bed when his mum had burst into his room. He still hadn't told them…

He took his phone into the shower and placed it in a corner that the water always missed. Slowly he allowed the water to work out his tense muscles. While he continually watched his phone in case it lit up with another message.

_So hard for you, Michael. I'm going to have you begging for my cock… You're gonna wish I stayed away, by the time I've done with you, you won't be able to sit for weeks…_

Michael felt his own cock starting stir. The last time Shane had said that he hadn't broken his promise. The shower door in the school changing rooms had never been the same after that. To stop himself from touching his own cock, Michael focused on washing his hair…his hands on his scalp, gently massaging the shampoo into his hair… He cracked open an eye to check his phone.

_I'll have you pinned up against the wall, my cum dripping down your thighs…_

His resolve was fading quickly. He knew Shane could only be five minutes away at the tops. He couldn't be any further away. Rinsing his hair, and hoping the water would run over his erect cock…it wasn't technically touching himself if it was the waters fault…

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Michael grabbed his phone from the counter. He really couldn't ignore Shane any longer. Quickly, he text back.

_I can't wait either. You know that towel you always get jealous over? I've got it on…and there's nothing underneath… _

Seconds later his phone buzzed to life in his hand.

_Don't tempt me Michael. I've got a new toy…and I can't wait to try it out…_

Michael swallowed thickly before opening the bathroom door. Stepping out, he shut the door behind him…only to be pushed roughly against it.

Shane. The other boy stood in front of him. His usual style of spiked hair was in place and his dark eyes roamed over Michael's body. His breathing was heavy and shallow breaths escaped his parted lips. "You don't know how much I've missed you," he murmured, his hands on either side of Michael, trapping him there. He pressed his lips to Michael's slowly, teasing him. Their tongues touched gently while Michael's hands roamed Shane's body. His fingers soon found the hem of Shane's shirt and in one swift movement it was over his head and floating down to the floor forgotten.

"Did you like my messages?" Shane said; a knowing smirk on his face. With everyone he'd sent, he'd had to fight down the moans that threatened to escape him. They were his favourite times with Michael. Shane had lost count of the knowing looks his parents had given him…they knew about him and Michael and they didn't seem to care.

Michael's breathing hitched as Shane shifted. His thigh was now against Michael's obvious arousal. Whenever he moved the friction was almost unbearable. Shane grumbled as he dropped his hands to the towel around Michael's waist. Gently he unclasped Michael's hands from the towel, allowing it to fall to their feet before kicking it away. Even after all this time Michael still blushed when he was naked…He never did get used to it. But it was one of those things that Shane missed when he was away, one of the cute little reminders of Michael he kept locked away in his mind.

"Yeah, you can probably tell that I liked your messages," Michael said quietly, not quite understanding the reason Shane had such an effect on his body, mind and soul.

"You know everything I mentioned? I'm going to do to you here, now." Before Michael could say anything to him, Shane captured his mouth and his hands trapped Michael once more. Their tongues battled for dominance but Michael knew who would win. Shane always played dirty; he always tempted Michael and touched him in places only Shane knew. Finally Michael relented and allowed Shane to explore his mouth. While Shane was busy, Michael tugged eagerly at his jeans, unfastening his belt buckle before allowing them to pool around Shane's ankles.

It was no surprise that Shane didn't wear underwear. He found it one item of clothing that separated him from his goal: Michael. His cock stood proud and erect, nestled in a nest of dark curls.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Shane asked as he saw Michael watching him. "But I need yours more." Shane dropped to his knees with a light thud, appraising the cock in front of him. He gripped Michael's thighs, forcing the older boy to spread his legs further. As he pulled his hand away, he ghosted his fingers over Michael's cock, earning a whimper and a small buck of his hips. "Do you want me on your cock? Do you want my lips wrapped around you? Sucking you off slowly, teasing you?"

Michael could only nod.

Gripping Michael's cock in one hand, Shane wrapped his lips around the head. Instantly Michael moaned. Being deprived from Shane for two weeks with nothing but his own hand had made him sensitive…even the slightest of touch set his nerves alight. Shane's eyes never left Michael's as he lapped like a cat at Michael's cock. He knew Michael liked a visual performance…it wasn't just an act, this was an art. One that Shane had perfected easily. His tongue danced over Michael's cock, teasingly flitting over the head in time with the heavy moans above him. Seeing that Michael's eyes had slipped shut, Shane growled around the cock his mouth, the vibrations making Michael's eyes fly open.

"Don't shut your eyes, Michael. I want to see the look on your face when you cum. I've stroked myself while thinking of that look for two weeks. It's only fair that I get to see the real thing." Short moans left Michael as Shane once again wrapped his lips around his slick, aching cock.

Roughly Shane licked the sensitive underside of Michael's cock, slowly tracing his way down. His hands gripped Michael's thighs roughly to keep him spread open. Hollowing his cheeks, he watched as Michael's eyes scrunched up but never closed. Shane knew when Michael was close. The blonde would always throw his head back, his grey eyes would roll slightly and his muscles would quiver and shake. Shane hollowed his cheeks once more and then he swallowed around Michael as he came, shouting a string of profanities.

The image of Michael with his head thrown back would be forever branded into his memory. Shane swallowed everything.

"Stay there," Shane said unnecessarily. He knew Michael wouldn't move for a good few minutes until he recovered. He moved across the room quickly until he got to Michael's bedside draw. This was where he'd hidden the toy he'd bought in Italy when his parents backs were turned. It was a purple dildo, nine inches in length with a girth of three inches. When he pressed a button, it would vibrate and easily send Michael into a screaming orgasm. Reaching into the familiar corner of Michael's draw (past bottles of lynx deodorant) he grabbed the bottle of lube that Michael kept well hidden. Popping the cap open, he squeezed some onto his fingers before coating the dildo thoroughly. He carried both back over to where Michael was still standing.

"Turn around Michael, your face to the wall." Shane demanded, hiding the items behind his back. Once Michael had turned around, Shane coated his fingers with more lube. Without warning he thrust two fingers into Michael's ass, earning a deep moan as he did. He roughly pulled his fingers back out before slamming them in, forcing Michael's body against the wall and the doors to rattle from the impacts. He continued to finger fuck his for a few moments before he added a third finger. Shane knew Michael's body off by heart. Twisting his fingers, he soon found Michael's sweet spot that could turn the blonde into a whimpering mess in a matter of minutes. But he didn't want Michael like that so soon. He wanted to test the dildo on him.

"You ready?" Shane asked, stroking Michael's sweet spot slowly.

"Fuck…yeah, I'm ready. Please Shane, I want your cock buried in my ass."

"Shh that comes later on… I've got a different surprise for you." He heard Michael's breathing hitch. Pulling his fingers out, he lined the dildo up with Michael's ass. He moved it against Michael's crack, letting the blonde know what was coming. As time passed, Michael tried to push himself against the toy, grumbling and telling Shane to 'stop fucking teasing'.

He parted Michael's cheeks before placing the dildo at his hole. In one quick movement, he thrust the dildo into Michael. The other boy bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. It had been weeks since Shane had done anything like this. The pain was almost unbearable…but he knew it would get better…Shane always knew what to do. Slowly the Dildo was pulled from his ass before being pushed in again and again, each time hitting his sweet spot with each push. Michael's cock began to stir to life from the friction against the wall and the sensations in his ass…

"Shane, please… Fuck… Please, I need more! I want you to fuck me harder, faster! Please!" Michael panted heavily, pushing himself back onto the dildo.

It was too much for Shane; seeing Michael like this while he was doing nothing. Pushing the dildo in as far as it could go, so it continually pressed against Michael sweet spot, he pressed the small purple button and watched as the dildo vibrated quickly. Almost instantly moans left Michael's mouth.

Now that his hands were free, Shane massaged Michael's ass cheeks, grabbing and squeezing each one in turn before roughly smacking his hand against them. The force left behind a white hand mark and a string of curses left Michael's mouth as he continued to whimper at the force of the vibrator. "You like that, don't you? My own fucking whore, moaning my name whenever you can…" Shane whispered against the white skin of Michael's back. He brought his hand down on Michael's ass repeatedly, loving the cries that left Michael's mouth with each resounding hit.

Sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room as the door continued to rattle with every hit of Shane's hand. In front of him Michael was a whimpering mess, his hands clutching futilely as the walls, his nails scratching away at the paint. Shane's name fell from his lips amongst others curses and pleas for more.

"S-Shane please," Michael choked on his own whimpers. "Shane, please…fuck me. I want to be your little slut…" Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes as Shane teasingly moved the dildo about. "Please!"

Finally Shane listened to his pleas. He pulled the dildo from Michael's ass, only to quickly coat his own cock with lube before slamming balls deep into Michael's ass. Both groaned in unison. Michael felt Shane's cock inside him, filling him up, fucking him roughly. Each time Shane hit his sweet spot, causing Michael to throw his head back, his eyes clouded with lust and passion.

Two weeks Shane had dreamed for this; Michael's heat clenching around him and eating his cock. He watched as his cock disappeared into Michael's ass and focussed on the feelings it caused. He loved listening to Michael's moans, knowing he could have that effect on the older boy was exhilarating. Wrapping his hands around Michael's body, he slammed his hips against Michael's ass, the slapping noise reminding him of the earlier spankings.

"You like that, don't you? My cock buried in your ass, pounding into you." Shane breathed against Michael's neck.

Michael whimpered again as Shane pumped his cock slowly. "Yes! I love it, I love being your little whore, I love begging for your cock in me…your long, thick cock…" Michael moaned once more as the coil in his stomach began to tighten. "Fuck…Shane! Shane! Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm doing, baby." Shane said, quickening his hand movements on Michael's cock. "Now cum for me, Michael."

Michael's body locked against the wall and his ass clenched uncontrollably around Shane's cock. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and sweat dripped from his brow. "Shane! Fuck! Fuck! Shane, fuck!"

Feeling Michael milk his cock cause Shane to come in a matter of seconds. He wasn't as vocal as Michael but his thrusts became jerky and he relaxed against Michael's back.

"Love you," Michael breathed tiredly, his breathing shallow.

"Glad to have you back," Shane said quietly as they sunk to the floor, Michael's head resting on Shane's shoulder.


End file.
